The School Boy & MrKinney
by Britinkinlor
Summary: Brian is working late and has a visitor...


The School Boy & Mr. Kinney 

Brian Kinney was doing his best to go through a pile of papers that his secretary had dropped on to his already heaving desk with a sly smile before leaving for the night. Bitch. She knew that he was going to his club Babylon tonight and had wanted to get out of the office early. But dear Cynthia had other ideas on how he should be the spending time.

He sighed, placing his pen down by the file he was working his way through. Fucking paper work. He hated it. But it was an necessary evil to deal with. Even more so when the company was your own and everyone who had a product to sell seem to be knocking on Kinnetiks door, wanting you to come up with an ad campaign for them.

Brian pushed himself away from the desk and unfolded his long, lean frame from his chair and stretched with a grunt. He walked over to were the coffee machine was and poured out a cup. Needing that kick of caffeine to keep him going. This god awful shit would do till he got to the nearest Starbucks for some real coffee!

Brian cursed the paper work and darling Cynthia again as he stirred his coffee that contained his usual quota of sugar. He had been looking forward to a hard nights fucking at Babylon. He had been horny all day since he had left his blond lover from their morning fuck in the shower. Just thinking of that pale tight ass wrapped around his cock had him hardening again.

A knock to his office door snapped Brian out from that delicious day dream and made him frown. He had thought that the other departments in the building were shut for the night and he was the only one there. No one had warned him that they would be working on. Maybe it was one of the security guys or cleaner wanting a word with him over something. Anything was better than being stuck behind the fucking desk for a while longer he thought.

" Come in." He called as he turned to see who walked in to his office. The door opened to show that his late night caller was a young boy with short blond hair dressed in a school uniform. Brian raised his dark eyebrows at the sight, wondering why the boy was here and not tucked up in bed.

" Can I help you?" Brian asked, walking back towards his desk. The spikey haired boy took a few hesitant steps in to the office. His eyes on Brian all the time.

" I.I. I'm looking for a job. ." He licked at his lips nervously. Brian had all ready thought of a few 'jobs' the boy could do on him right away.

" Really? Why? Aren't you still at school sonny boy?" Brian watched with a small smile as the blonds face pinked up. He looked adorable in his slightly over sized uniform.

" Umm. Yeah. I am. For a few more months anyway. But I need the money so I can leave home. I hate living there. The atmosphere is horrible since I've told my parents that I'm gay. I want my own place. I'd even share with someone. I don't care. I've just got to get out and quick."

Brian's interest in the young school boy spiked on hearing that bit of news of him being gay. " I see. And out of the two it's your dad who doesn't like the idea of having a fag for a son. Am i right? " He moved to sit on the front of his desk, taking a sip of coffee.

The blond nodded. " You don't know even the half of it."

Brian put his cup down and folded his arms across his chest. " I think that I can take a good guess at the rest, being gay myself. I reckon that I've heard just about everything that there is on the subject."

The blonds blue eyes lit up." So. It is true. You are gay."

Brian poked his tongue in to his cheek at that from the blond. " And here was me thinking that it was common knowledge." He quipped.

The school boy moved a few steps towards him. The shyness that he did have was gone. He seemed to have gained confidence. " So. Do you have anything that I can do for you? Sir?"

The way the question was asked left Brian in nodoubt that the boy was thinking of something other than work. Brian's cock had already taken a very interested view on how this was going. He shifted to allow it to fill out to it's full long length.

The youngster was now standing right in front of him. Blue eyes looking in to hazel. " Well?" He asked, reaching out a hand to touch the lapel of Brian's jacket.

Brian cleared his throat and moved his legs further a part. " What are you good at? " The question from the older man came out deep and husky.

The blond moved to stand between the long out stretched legs. Eyes still locked on each other.

" You'll find that I'm good at many things, Mr. Kinney. Sir."

Brian's cock was acting very happy on hearing that as it's owner thought of all the things he could do to the blond that stood before him. Brian rolled his lips in to his mouth as watched the hand that had touched his lapel move down along his tie to stop at the buckle of his belt. " What's your name?" He asked.

The blond undone the buckle. " Justin Taylor. Sir."

The button at the waist band of Brian's pants was undone. " Well. Justin Taylor. Are you willing to work long, very hard hours under me? Some times in to the small hours in of the morning?"

Brian reached out to unknot Justin's striped school tie. He pulled it free of the collar and let it drop to the floor. The top button of the crisp white shirt was next to be undone. Then the next button. And the next.

" Oh. Yes. I'm sure it will be a great pleasure working under you. Sir." Justin replied as he unzipped Brian's pants and slipped a hand inside, past the underwear to find his prize. Long, thick and hard. Pre-cum already oozing from the slit of the plump cock head. Brian cupped Justin's blond head between his tanned hands.

" Good. As you start immediately."

He brought the young man's mouth to his. Justins mouth opened without any hesitation. Brian slipped in his tongue and proceeded to give Justin a slow, sensual kiss that had the youngster squirming with delight. Justin let out a small whimper. He removed his hand from the front of Brian's pants and placed his arms around the brunets neck. Brian pulled the boys body tighter to his as the kiss went on. Justin's own hard cock was pressing against his.

Justin moved restlessly against Brian. His fingers in the short dark hair. Brian's own fingers were busy too. Finishing the job that he had already started of the blonds school shirt and to touch the warm soft skin that hid underneath it. The boy let out a gasp in to Brian's mouth as his nipples were touched and gentley tweaked. He had to touch the older man in the same way. Brian's tie and shirt buttons were soon dispensed with for his hands to slide over the near hairless skin on Brian's chest. He felt Brian shudder under his caress.

" You're no shy virgin, are you Taylor?" Brian murmured as he eased his head back, breaking their kiss. Both breathing heavy.

" No. I lost that to an older guy. He taught me everything I know Mr. Kinney." Justin answered through a plump red mouth. His blue eyes now several shades darker with desire. " Allow me to give you a demonstration." He then dropped to his knees.

Brian's hazel gaze watched Justin sink down on to his knees take out his cock. Using the flat of his tongue, Justin licked a wet stripe on the under side of Brians dick. From root to leaking tip then swirled the tip of his tongue around the head. Brian held his breath as his cock disappeared in the blonds eager hot mouth. It felt so fucking good!

Justin took the whole solid nine inches without a flinch or gag. His nose touched the nest of trimmed dark hair at the base of Brian's cock. Brian couldn't help but let out a long, deep moan of pure pleasure as his engoured dick touched the back of the blonds throat again and again. He cupped Justin's now bobbing head lightly. The younger man done a move on his dick that had him grabbing at the natural blond hair and throw his head back with a loud grunt.

" Fucking hell Taylor. You could win awards with that talented mouth of yours."

Brian bit out between gritted teeth as he tried to hold back from coming. He arched his hips gently to see if Justin would let him fuck his mouth so he could be in control. When Justin offered no resistance, Brian slowly pumped his cock in and out of that sinful mouth. Watching his wet, shiney dick slid back and fourth between the full lips. Justin began to slowly suck harder, sensing Brian was near to coming.

" Oh yeah. That's it Taylor. That's fucking...I'm.." He could say no more. Three thrusts and he shot his salty load down Justin's throat. The only sounds Brian managed to get out was some grunts and gasps as he rode out the waves of his climax.

The boy at his feet let the spent cock slip from his mouth once all the cum had been cleaned up. Justin got to his feet looking at Brian, licking his lips. " I take it that was satisfactory, Mr. Kinney?"

Brian licked at his own dry lips. " Not bad Taylor. I'll give you an A+ for effort." He said with a hint of a smile. " What else are you good at?"

Justin slid off his school blazer and shirt, letting them fall to the floor in a heap. " Lots of things. Wanna try me out on some?" He answered suggestively as he undone his black school pants and let them fall around his ankles.

The cunning little shit had no underwear on, letting his own proud dark pink cock stand up against his flat belly. Brian's mouth went dry at the sight in front of him. This boy was very well endowed much to Brians delight. " Well. By the looks of it, there are one, or two things that have come up that I'd like to try you on Taylor."

As he spoke, Justin rid himself of all clothing to stand there, pale skinned and perfect. " Where would you like me, Sir?" Justin inquired in the most innocent of voices.

Brian stood up, took his wallet out from the inside pocket of his jacket then shed his clothes. Items flying everywhere in his haste to be naked. " There are a few things here on my desk that I could try you on. So let's start there and see how it goes." He took out the four condoms that he had stashed in his wallet and placed them on the desk top then threw it to one side.

Justin looked over the desk. " It might be a bit of a tight squeeze to work on there."

Brian smirked at him. " Don't worry. I'm the master of working in tight areas. Come here." Justin took the one step needed to be pulled in to Brians arms and kissed.

Many heated kisses later Brian turned Justin to face the desk. " Bend over it Taylor." He lightly whispered in to the blonds ear. " As i'm going to fuck you. Hard." Justin done as Brian asked. Brian cupped and gently pulled a part the plump cheeks of Justins bubble butt. He found out that the boy had already prepared himself. The dusky pink button glistened with lube. His cock tightened at the sight.

" Someone came well prepared tonight. I like that Taylor. It means that i get to fuck you quicker."

" Do it. I want you inside me." Justin pleaded. " Fuck me, ."

Brian snatched up a condom, rip it open, carefully pulling out the contents and sheathed his cock.

" Better brace yourself Taylor. As here i come."

Justin gripped the edge of the desk in anticipation of what was going to happen. Brian moved in to postion behind him. One hand on Justins hip the other guiding his cock in to Justins awaiting wet hole.

The blond gasped as the cock head moves through the first ring of muscle. Brian momentary paused to make sure he was not hurting Justin. When he was satisfied all was well he pushed all the way in untill he was balls deep. God. He was tight. Brian rested his forehead on Justins shoulder for a few seconds enjoying the feeling of being incased in Justins body. Justin tightend his muscles around the older mans cock.

" Fuck! " Brian groaned out. " Do that again."

Justin done it again. Loving the feeling of being stretched all ways by Brians big cock. He sighed as he felt butterfly light kisses over his shoulders and neck. The touch sent a throb of pleasure straight to his weeping dick.

" Oh. Yeah. You like this, don't you Taylor? Having. A. Big. Hot. Cock. Deep inside you." Brian growled low in to Justins ear.

" Yes. Yes i do. . " Justin replied. His voice husky.

" It's time to show you what these nine inches of Mr. Kinney's can do! "

Brian gripped both of Justins shoulders, pulled nearly all the way out of the younger mans sphincter till his cock head was just breeching Justin. Paused. Then slammed back in to the hot channel with a hard thrust of his hips. The force shunted Justin and the desk forward.

" Want more Taylor? Want my dick hard and fast in you?" Quizzed Brian who tightened his grip on the boy and repeated the action. The desk moved yet again along with the blond. The contents on the desk wavered. Brian did not care what happened to it only to what he was doing now.

" God..Yes..Fuck Me. "Justin was now holding on to the desk for grim death as the tall brunet pounded in to him. The sounds of gasping, groans and skin slapping skin filled the room.

Justin needed to come. His cock and balls felt full to bursting. Brian had changed the angle of his thrusts to hit Justin's sweet spot time and time again. Justin moved a hand to grasp at his aching member. But it was grabbed by Brian and placed on to his hip.

" No touching that beautiful cock of yours Taylor. You gotta come by yourself. No wanking. "

" I..Need...Come...Oh fuck!" The blond shouted out, exploding jets of creamy cum over the side of the desk.

" Good boy. Now. For. Me..."

Two last hard thrusts in to Justin saw Brian shoot his second load of the evening in to the latex. His grip on the blond tightened for a few seconds while the after shocks of coming flowed through his body. He then lowered himself on the trembling boy beneath him with a deep sigh.

Justin was the first to move out of the two breathless men and smile over his shoulder at his lover.

" That was great, Mr. Kinney. " The comment had Brian snigger in to the softness of Justin's skin on his back.

" You little twat. You had this all planned, didn't you? " Brian lifted up his dark head to rest his chin on to Justin's shoulder as he spoke. Not wanting to disengage from the blond just yet.

" Yep. I've learnt from the master. " Chuckled Justin.

" You talking about the same one who popped your gay cherry? " Brian asked in between placing light kisses on Justin's shoulders and neck.

" Yeah. He's a great guy. Smart. Good looking. Great at fucking too." Justin replied sounding wistful.

" Can't argue with that description of me, Sunshine. " Brian answered before slowly lifting his body up off of Justin's, making sure that he had the condom secure then he carefully eased out of the younger man's body. Both gave a small moan at the loss of connection. After one final kiss between Justin's shoulder blades he walked around to the drawers in his desk to take out the supplies he kept in there. A box of man size tissues and wet wipes. He tossed them both on to the desk top.

" Better make sure you clean up your contribute to our little fantasy fun time Sunshine or I'll never hear the last of it from the cleaning crew. " Brian smirked before rolling off the used condom in to a tissue and throw it in to the near by trash can. Justin eyed the brunet mischievously. He pulled out a tissue.

" Yes, Sir. Mr. Kinney. " And bent over to clean up his cum, giving Brian a good view of his pale ass in to the bargain. Two dark eyebrows arched at the tempting sight. Brian's cock was showing signs of interest.

" You up for trying out the chair? " Brian asked with a naughty grin on his handsome face and nod towards the said chair with his head.

Justin gave Brian a sunny smile. " I'm always 'up' to try out anything you happen to suggest, Mr. Kinney. " He walked around the desk to where Brian had sat. " It looks like I'm not the only one who's 'up' for it."

Brian sat relaxed on the soft beige leather chair stroking his renewed hard on. " Wanna sit on my seat of power Sunshine? " He smiled lazily up at Justin. His hazel eyes now dark in desire for his blond. Justin straddled the brunets lap. His own hard on pressed against the older mans. Small pale hands resting on Brian's broad tanned shoulders.

" Why, Mr. Kinney. I thought you'd never ask." The young blond replied before leaning forward to kiss his boss. " But, be warned. I may want to abuse it." Justin's answer made Brian chuckle.

" Sunshine. I'm counting on it! " He said against Justin's lips.

The End.


End file.
